1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flash lamp assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices incorporating camera modules may include flash lamp assemblies to improve photo quality, by illuminating scenes that do not have enough available light to adequately expose the photograph.
In lower-end consumer photography, flash light assemblies are commonly built directly into the portable electronic device near the camera module. However, this arrangement of the flash lamp assembly is space consuming, which reduces the amount of available space for mounting other electronic components within the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.